Things I'll Never Say
by TiaraLaz
Summary: Keep Cool, huh?/Marry me today/Apa ia terlalu mengekangnya?/Fem!Akashi/Songfict/For Tetsuya Kuroko b'day, OtaOme!


**Things I'll never say**

…

Beware of typos and ooc. Song fic, fem!Akashi

…

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My checks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

Akashi mengusap rambutnya pelan, manik matanya mencoba menghindar dari sang lawan bicara. _Keep cool,_ mungkin?

Akashi tau ada semburat tipis di wajahnya, ia menoleh kearah terlalu gila. Sang lawan bicara, hanya terdiam melihat Akashi yang sibuk mencari kata-kata di dalam otaknya. Kuroko Tetsuya, sang lawan bicara terlihat yakin. Membuat Akashi yang—entah mengapa sedikit tergoyahkan.

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

Akashi sedikit gugup. Selama Sembilan belas tahun dalam hidupnya, ia tak pernah segugup ini. Karena ia tau, Tetsuya-nya serius.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

Apabila Akashi di suruh mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan, ia ingin _menerbangkan_ Tetsuya-nya dalam artian lain. Apabila Tetsuya menanyakan apa yang ia ingin kan, ia ingin bersama Tetsuya setiap malam. Namun, Apakah ia terlalu mengekang Tetsuya-nya?

Namun, yang ia ingin lihat dari Tetsuya, ia ingin melihatnya berdiri, bertumpu diatas satu lututnya. Kemudian bertanya,

"_Marry me today?"_

Ah, apa Akashi terlalu berharap dengan hal yang tak akan pernah terjadi tersebut?

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you_

_What's on my mind_

_If ain't coming out_

_We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

Akashi tak melihat hal yang ia inginkan terlalu berguna. Sangat membuang-buang waktunya dan Tetsuya-nya. Lagi pula, apa hal tersebut berguna untuk Tetsuya? Sepertinya tidak. Namun, apabila taka da satupun yang bergerak. Hubungan mereka tetap saja disitu situ saja. Tak bergerak maju ataupun mundur. Hingga alamat Akashi aka di jodohkan dengan orang lain.

_What's wrong with my tongue_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter, I stumble_

_Like I've got nothing to say_

Apa yang terjadi dengan lidahnya? Apa yang ia inginkan meluncur begitu saja. Ia terdiam kemudian, bahunya bergetar. Seperti kehabisan kata-kata.

_Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you...away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say_

DI tengah kafe, Semua mata tertuju padanya—pada mereka. Akashi menunduk. Sungguh, ia saat ini di luar karakternya sama sekali. Tetsuya menatapnya datar. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah benda.

"Dulu, aku memberimu sebuah gunting, ne? Menurutku, hal tersebut cukup berbahaya." Ujarnya.

Tangannya, menyodorkan sebuah benda yang tadi berada di saku celananya. Manik mata Akashi membulat. Benda tersebut tak terlihat, karena ditutupi sebuah kotak kecil yang dilapisi oleh kain berwarna merah. "Aku tidak merasa terkekang dengan semua keinginanmu, kok." Sambungnya.

Tangan Akashi meraih kota itu, membukanya. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan intan kecil yang berwarna biru muda semi merah. Akashi menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"_Marry me today,"_ Ujar Tetsuya.

Akashi menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah, menyembunyikan semburat tipis yang hadir di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menerima jawaban 'tidak' darimu, loh…" Sambung Tetsuya lagi.

"Lalu, aku harus menjawab apa, Tetsuya?" Balasnya seraya tertawa kecil.

**Fin**

**A/n: Fic ke tiga untuk ngerayain ultah Kuroko, OtaOme!**

**Pertanyaan yang diucapin Kuroko itu, "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" gitu…**

**Feedback?**

**Thanks**


End file.
